


Echoes

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>Visiting the Grand Canyon at last and hearing the echoes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

'Seriously, Sammy.' Dean grabs another ice-cold beer from the box between them. 'Only your heaven would have the Grand Canyon right in the freaking middle of it.'

'It's your heaven, too,' Sam points out, kicking Dean's ankle. They're sitting at the edge, legs dangling over. Sam's foot dislodges a pebble and it rolls into the valley below. They don't hear it land, but a faint echo floats up to them, muted and vaguely musical.

'Dude, this is not my side of heaven. My side's the Vegas one.'

'Your side? What are you, twelve?'

Dean laughs, the sound bouncing off the rocks and warming Sam more than the perfect golden sun in the impossibly blue sky.


End file.
